Aida
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: Aida was an Elivin Princess but now is one of Voldermort's slave. Can she and her firends find hope through music and love? Also Harry has discovored her. Can he, his friends, two mysterious elves, and a hidden boy help Aida? Or will they all die trying?
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: Okay the characters from Harry Potter I don't own they belong to JK. Nor do I own the name Aida or the songs in this story. Most of the songs are from the play Aida or other places which I will specify as we go along. Okay hang on to your hats it's going to be a bumpy ride.

I looked back one last time at the place I had always called my home. The only home I had ever known sense I had been born and raised in this city all my life. Most of the buildings were still burning brightly in the cool evening air sense the sun had sunk beneath the mountains in the distance. I was wondering if I would hear the scream that had frightened me as I had felt the terror our people had felt as we were attacked. The screams were no longer ringing through the sky but I knew for years I'd hear the screams when I laid down to sleep at night. Torches were being lite behind me as I looked longingly imagining what my home had looked like before it was attacked and destroyed. It didn't look like much anymore as most of the structures looked like nothing more the a pile of ashes or half of it was missing. Only the palace remain intact.

"Aida, Child, come on." My mother, Queen Elonda, took my hand gently but I didn't want to leave this place. My mother knelt in front of me. "Come on, my Princess. Stay strong, my Daughter. It's no use dwelling on what happened here to our people. We must move on now and find the strength to find our hope once more. We will find a new home to live now this place has been destroyed."

The tears on my six year old cheeks still glistened in the starlight as we began our long journey away from Emerald. We walked day and night, carrying our belongings that could be salvaged from the wreckage of our once peaceful city. We stopped occasionally to sleep.

I was the only daughter of the King and Queen of the Elven City. The only child they had left sense the other two had died years before in the Fire Wars.

That day we were attacked my friends and I had been listening to the council from the windows in the Grand Council's meeting room. We weren't supposed to do that but we did anyway. They were discussing a man that had come with a warning from this so called group Ministry of Magic. We had to obey their laws but we were nothing like them. One large difference was they used sticks to use magic, we didn't need those sticks to do spells. That's when the screams and chaos started to erupt on the southern side of the city.

I jumped up from the place I had crouched below the window with my group of friends around me.

The council didn't even notice us as the fled to the southern side of the city to see what was happening.

"Aida, we must go tell your mother," Jaron said to me. "She needs to know something is happening."

I looked at my seven year old friend and nodded quickly.

All of my friends followed as we ran to the palace to find my mother waiting for news from the council's meeting. She wasn't alone my father was there as well. How he had arrived before us was a mystery. He wanted to know where I was when we ran in. They looked relived to see us as we entered the palaces courtyard.

"Aida, take your friends and run as fast as you can to the secret caves! Wait there until we come to get you! Don't you dare leave the safety of that cave before and don't stop for anything along the way! Now go!" My father said to me and I took off all my friends behind me. We had learned at a very young age where the secret caves were hidden. It was safety precaution that had been built during the Fire Wars years before we were born.

We settled into the first one we came to and sat down to wait. We may have waited for hours or minutes we didn't dare sneak out to look at the sun as my father had told me not to leave. There was nothing to tell the time in the cave. We were waiting in an uncomfortable silence.

"Someone say something!" I finally said started to get scared in the silence that I'd never heard before. We hardly ever stopped talking to each other.

"What do you think is happening?" Whitney said quietly. "I can only think of the Fire Wars. Are dragons attacking us after all these years?"

We had all grown up on stories of the Fire Wars.

I thought about her statement for a minute then quietly shook my head before I spoke. "I really don't know what is happening. I don't think it could be the dragons though. They are in hiding now and the Fire Wars ended long before we were born. Why would they wait until now to attack?" I sighed "It must be those creatures called...... wizards and ...wartchs."

"It's witches, Aida." Joran gently corrected me.

Finally after twilight fell our parents came to get us and took us away from our home land. It had been totally destroyed and several elves had been killed in the surprise attack. Emerald had been my home all my life but now it was gone and I didn't want to believe it. Though my mind told me things my heart didn't want to hear. Then I finally had to except it. Emerald was gone forever.

That's how Azara came to be. It was built far away from Emerald. We had never been this far away from where I had grown up before. We had traveled so far to find a new home and together we began to build our new city. We helped each other build Azara, a new home for us.

I've grown to love Azara as much as I loved Emerald before it was destroyed and all my friends are still together though we have changed.

We have grown closer and older. It's been ten years sense the attack on Emerald destroyed our lives. We finally agreed to stick together no matter what happened. If another attack happened we wouldn't run we would help fight unless it was a hopeless gesture. We never wanted to be driven from our home ever again.


	2. Trees and Waterfalls

"Aida, I finally found her. Ginger's in that tree over there," Jaron pointed to a red haired green eyed girl sitting above us in a different tree then yesterday.

"Ginger we finally found you," I called from below her. "We didn't know you had moved to a entirely different tree far from the one we used yesterday."

"About time," She called down to me and all our friends from her perch. "You should have known that I moved to a different tree. My mom saw us in that other tree yesterday so we had to move."

I reach up and found a hold on a strong sturdy branch and pulled myself up quickly. Even in dresses we girls climbed easily and the boys didn't have to worry about us falling sense we never did. Life was heaven on earth in the forest we lived in. We had so much to live for now we had rebuilt our lives and some of us had fallen in love. We believed we were in a paradise, like an Eden, but like a paradises they come to abrupt, unhappy ending.

We finally found comfortable places to sit and talk like we always did in the trees everyday. We didn't have a care in the world now days. That is unless you count our lives as elven teenagers whose parent say it about time to stop climbing trees and leave childish stuff like it behind. I mean we are sixteen or seventeen and could care less what our parents say now days. We didn't want to change our ways at all. Being serious isn't much fun so we always wanted to just have fun.

I heard my name being called from the town but I didn't move from my position in the tree. We hardly ever answered our parents' calls now days. We were being rebellious like normal human teenagers did.

Suddenly we heard a very loud commotion coming from the city toward the tree we were sitting in. Wizards, not our best friends in the world, came running toward our tree holding their wands pointing toward us as best they could but the leaves and branches blocking most of us from their sight.

I looked at my friends expectantly. We all knew it was time for the drastic measures which we had planned and practiced for a situation like this long ago, sense Emerald had been destroyed. We climbed into the next tree. And moved pretty fast as elves have great balance. We had no trouble balancing ourselves on each branch dodging the spells being thrown at us. We soon had no more trees to move to. We were at the River of Hope near the Bridges of Dreams in the city. A place young lovers usually walked at night on a full moon. Jaron and I had walked there many times.

Jaron grabbed my waist and jumped into the river. We closed our eyes as we hit the water. We wondered if we were doing the right thing or committing suicide.

"They're crazy." Ginger said thinking we'd never resurface.

We then burst out of the water flowing down the river. Toward Azara and we hoped safety.

"Maybe not." Kilina jumped and also hit the water and resurfaced like us. Soon they all had jumped, after nearly getting hit by spells from the wizards chasing us.

We floated downstream to find our home in complete panic and chaos like the time Emerald was attacked. It was like a complete repeat except for this time we had no caves to run too. Jaron pulled me under when we saw that there was no safety in the city and fighting was useless we swam as far as we could from Azara without coming up for air until we were out of sight in the city. We swam for a while, until we heard a loud roar up stream.

"Jaron I think we are headed for The Falls of Azara." I said we stopped swimming just treading water to find out what to do. He swam over grabbed me around the waist and grabbed a ledge and we climbed out of the water on to the ledge for safety so we wouldn't be swept over the falls.

"Now what do we do?" I asked really not happy about our situation at the moment.

"We might have to…..JUMP!!!" He pulled me of the ledge as he jumped. I nearly hit my head on the ledge when he had pulled me off. I looked back to see what had made him jump and a spell hit the ledge were we had been only seconds before.

"We are dead now Jaron!" I said as the current got stronger pulling us toward the inevitable waterfall that we wanted to avoid in the first place but it was unavoidable.

He grabbed me so I wouldn't drift too far away from him and pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me. He held me tightly and protectively to him as we flowed toward the waterfall, "Then remember this one most important thing I have to say if we don't make it through this alive Princess, I love you Aida."

"I love you too Jaron," Then we were swept over the falls. Jaron held me as we fell. I closed my eyes tightly thinking we were going to die.

Miraculously we survived the falls and somehow got to shore alive though we were exhausted. Soon our friends came to the spot we had come to shore and climbed out of the river as well. We were all exhausted and spent but at least we were all still alive.

"We must head back to Azara." I said, "Tomorrow we can go back and see if we can find any other survivors."

"Aida, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jaron said. "It might not be safe to go back at all."

"We survived something like this when we were younger. I believe some escaped like last time." I sat down "It's the only thing I can think of right now that might as well help us now that we have to move and rebuilt our home once again." With that said I sat down against a big tree and fell asleep leaning against the tree. If I had known what was awaiting for us when we did return I wouldn't have chosen never to return.


	3. Captured

I didn't wake up like I had expected to when I fell asleep leaning against the tree. I woke up to find my friends all gone and myself alone sitting next to the river against the large oak. I got up and looked around, frightened to be so alone in the forest. I didn't want to be alone at the moment. Not after our people were attacked. I felt very unprotected and like a target was on my back. Where were all my friends?

"Jaron!" I called out throwing cation into the wind sense I wasn't thinking straight in my fear. I stood silent hoping for an answer in the silence around me except for the roars of the falls.

Nothing right now. I tensed as I listened in the silence worried then I heard a sound I recognized. I had heard movement behind me in the trees. Elves didn't normally make noise in the forest sense our race had that talent as well. I turned in fear expecting wizards to be emerging to attack me and was surprised to see Jaron motioning to me in the trees. I hurried to him knowing he had made the noise so I would turn around to see him. He covered my mouth gently so I wouldn't speak and whispered in my ear quietly, "The wizards followed the river because they must have seen us go over the falls and only found you. They didn't bother to give you more then a passing glance because thought you were dead and we had left your body behind."

I followed Jaron through the forest quickly to a small thicket hidden by willow trees. The others were there waiting for us there quietly. "I think we finally lost the wizards." Jaron announced. "They are still following the river looking for us. They found Aida but thought she was dead. Sense we weren't with her at the time they think we left her body and traveled farther up the river. I don't think they'll come back here any time soon."

"I still say we should head back to Azara." I said without a flicker of hesitation. "It the best thing for us to do right now. It's what our parents would except us to do as well. I have to say like I said before some must have survived like before and why not return to the town?"

They all looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"We might find the other survivors who would have return to the city." I pointed out. "Some of the other elves must have fled like we did but into the forest and now have returned to our city. Most likely to see what we can salvage and move again to a new home. That what we did last time we were attacked so it will only be the same like that time."

"What if the wizards went back to see if we did?" Seria asked unsure if it was a good idea. "What if no other elves survived? What we are the only ones of our race left?"

"I'm not to comfortable with this situation much either and we can't be the only survivors of over a thousand people," I said to her. "But if there were any other survivors they will think we are dead, but no, we are still alive. We have to go back home and gather with them."

"She's right we have to head for home," Taron stood and all of them started to followed suit as he added. "We might find some help and if not we will at least find some shelter. The sky looks like it might rain. We will need the shelter if it does. It's the first of the Autumn storms. Winter is approaching fast. We will need to wait until Sring to move to a new place. We don't want to be moving during the Winter. We'll all freeze if we do."

We headed back following the river toward our home. We had to climb over rocks to get up the falls. I felt trepidation as we approached the city that we had helped build in our youth.

Few buildings remained standing that weren't burning. No one was in sight except for the bodies of the dead. The palace doors hung off its hinges. I know the horrible truth without even seeing it and it made me want to faint. Jaron held me as I swayed my knees growing weak. He knew it as well. My parents, Queen Elonda and King Aaron of the Elven people, were dead. I was the last surviving member of my family, the royal family. After I regain my composure and we started to walk looking for some signs of life. I walked in the back of our group silently trying not to cry yet. I thought I heard a noise and whirled around to see nothing in the street behind us. Had I imagined it? I could have sense my nerves were on edge.

"What?" Jaron asked when he saw me turn around and scanned the trees around us.

"I thought I heard something behind us," I said staring into the trees to my right and left intensely though there was nothing there either.

"I didn't hear anything," he said but also stared into the trees as I was doing.

"I must have imagined it," I said quietly shrugging. "My nerves are so on edge I could have easily imagined it."

"All of ours are as well." He put an arm around my waist and we hurried to catch up with the rest of the group. "We should stick together as a group."

Luckily no one else noticed we had turned and stopped as we walked through the quiet streets.

Suddenly I heard it again but this time it was louder and everyone had heard it this time.

"Run!" Jaron said without even turning to see what the sound was. We knew the sound perfectly well unfortunately: wand spells.

Suddenly we ran into a group of wizards we hadn't seen waiting of us in the forest. We tried to get away but were quickly surrounded and there was no way out. We all knelt down on the ground in a sign of surrender. How could it end this way? We didn't have much of a chance now. We were surely going to die now we were forced to surrender.


	4. The Wizard

I had never felt so much fear as I did at that very moment in my life. I wished we had had another choice but we had no other alternative choice but to surrender to the wizards who would probablykill us in the end even though we had surrendered. I felt nothing but helpless and nothing around us was in any way comforting. Not even with my friends. As we sat huddled together for warmth, comfort, hope, and courage though none of us had any more of that left to give to the others. We remained on the ground feeling drained of every last emotion other then fear and hopelessness with wands pointed at us from all sides which we knew could easily end our lives in only a couple of seconds. We didn't dare rise from where we sat huddled closely together. Jaron held me tight to him whispering comforting words through the whole ordeal though he felt as hopeless as I did. I felt like I was close to shock when voices were heard coming from the forest in the direction of what was left of Azara. I like most of my friends hoped for only a moment that it was Elven warriors coming to save us from those who held us prisoners. That one tiny hope was dashed to pieces as wizards and a few of witches exited the trees. I should have known with all the noise they had been making as they came. They looked delighted at the sight of us on the ground in our sign of surrender which they seemed to know.

I started to wish we were surrendering to dragons then wizards and witches. I had heard in all the stories of the Fire Wars that the dragons were merciful to us when we surrendered. They only ones killed were those who refused to surrender. Those who had died where usually never heard from again and no recognizable remains had ever been found sense the dragons either ate the remains or charred them. That is how my older brother and sister had died my parents had said. They must not have surrendered to the dragons and continued fighting until the bitter end of their lives.

Suddenly, he came out of the trees breaking through my thoughts. That one wizard was the most intimidating of the bunch. He had pure white skin that looked like it was a coat that had been made especially to fit over his bones to cover him. He had short black hair that looked like a rat's nest. His fingers were long and pointed. He wore a long black cloak with a black wand in his hands to match. The thing that bothered me the most was his blood lusting, red eyes that bored into mine as I saw him. The seemed to burn me and the redness in them will haunt me forever until the day I die. That I know for sure. I quickly looked away afraid of them but I tried not to show my fear though I was shivering violently like I was having a seizure.

Jaron tightened his arms around me as he approached us. I shivered more violently in fear of this one particular wizard who seemed like he wanted to kill me and knew who I was.

He raised my eyes to him again. "So this is the young Princess Aida I've heard of. The last and only royal elf, the princess of Azara. The last of her family, the royal family in this Elven kingdom. " He seethed relishing the fear in my eyes that I knew I was most likly there. That is why I had looked away in the first place so my eyes would give away the fear I knew would be clearly shining there but it was too late he ahd all ready seen it. How he had known who I was was anybodies guess. He had known my name and that I was the only daughter of the elven royal family. How had he know all that? I guess I'll never know.

"Speak not her name from your unworthy lips, you fiend! You are not worthy to speak her name and you never will be ever!" Jaron said the worse insult possible loudly and angrily. Drawing his attention from me to him for which I was grateful for at the moment.

The wizard's eyes landed on Jaron. "You will pay of that insult Boy. What is your name?"

"Jaron."

"Well Jaron you will soon learn some respect for me." He raised his wand and said "Crucio."

Jaron cried out startling me. He was screaming in pain and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I wanted to but I couldn't.

I had all my focus on Jaron when I felt a hand close on my arm. "Jaron!" I screamed as I was torn from his arms and thrown back away from my friends. Now the wizard was between us.

The spell was lifted but Jaron was still twitching. Thankfully he wasn't screaming anymore but I felt if possible worse now that I was alone, separated from my friends.

The wizard turned on me and I hated to think of what he could do to me when he had caused Jaron pain taht had made him cry out. I tired to move away and get up to run from him but one of his followers used his wand on me so I couldn't move at all. I felt like I was frozen, enclosed in ice. I closed my eyes fearfully waiting for the speel to end my life to come. "You will be the first I will execute my plan on Princess Aida. You will be the first to lose your happiest and fondest memories. Each one of your friends will follow you with the same fate. You will not die today. You and all your friends will belong to me. After today your lives will no longer be your own. Your lives will be in my hands and I will not hesitate to cause you more pain. I will feel no remorse if you die by my hand."

The happiest memories I had that could keep me going were of my only love, Jaron. He knew those were the ones he would take from me. Then there would be nothing left to keep me going and alive. I would be an empty shell then. One he thought he could easily control.


	5. The Pain and A Mind Visitor

I felt condemned to die but instead we were forced into slavery for an evil man who didn't know who were truly were. We were taken from our home to a place we never knew existed and weren't allowed to leave there ever again. I felt more helpless then I had ever before in my entire life. I really had nothing left to live for at all because each day was filled with nothing more hopelessness and pain. The thing that bothered me the most was I knew I had forgotten something important the problem was: what was it? It was like I had blank pages for hours at a time in my memory and that is how I knew I had forgotten something that had been a very big and a very important thing to me. The only thing that kept me going now was my futile escape attempts that seemed to happen on a daily basis to everyone else around me. The thing is I couldn't just give up I had to get free.

I felt as if I need to go back home, to Azara, though there seemed to be no reason for that sense It was completely destroyed now. I also needed to remember what I had forgotten. It was totally confusing to me but my last few escape attempts didn't go so well at all. Even though Voldermort, as I had found out was the wizard's name was, hadn't killed me yet. Not that I cared if he did. He had punished me several times for trying to escape and for me not calling him 'Master'. Some of my friends had finally come to the conclusion fighting was useless and finally submitted to his will and encouraged the rest of us to do the same. 'Over my dead body' was how I felt personally. They all said 'It's your funeral.'

I was surprised I was still alive to tell you the truth. We all were sense I was the most rebellious of the elves. I was the only one who hadn't given up on running away though everyone else had after being punished three or four times before they gave up.

I woke up cold but I was not alone in the small room we lived in, sleeping on nothing but straw with only rags to wear life sucked in my opinion. "Oh good your finally awake. How you feeling Aida?" Whitney asked when she saw I was awake after I had been punished until I had fainted for trying to run away again.

"I feel perfect of course." I said sarcastically rolling over and a sharp, wicked, pain ripped through my back. I screamed, rolling back over onto my stomach. I silenced my scream and hissed in pain. I tried to keep my tears of pain back that threatened to come from my eyes.

"You forgot you were severely whipped for trying to run away again Princess." Jaron came into my line of vision as he winched. He hated to see anyone in pain, especially me. I didn't understand that though.

"Great." I groaned.

"You're goign to be okay." Larisa sat next to me.

"You just need a little more time." Kera whispered to me and then left the room.

Larisa squeezed my hand and left also.

Soon Jaron left and I was alone in the room and I started to cry I did this often when I was alone. I wanted to go home and I wished someone knew me and how I felt. I didn't think anyone did and if they did they didn't care how I felt or felt the same.

* * *

Harry was not happy. He hated his dreams about other people hurting. As he lay awake in his bed he remembered his dreams. He had had many dreams about the Elvin people being attacked and destroyed by Voldermort. Then his dreams changed to Aida and her pain, inside and out. She was rebellious before but now it was for a reason. Harry felt as if this dream was meant to tell him something but he didn't even know if Aida existed or if she didn't. If she did she would hold the answers to his dreams but the one thing that bothered him other then his dreams was he kept having strange thoughts in his mind that weren't his own or Voldermort's.

They were about a girl but not Aida. The girl's name was Jellina he knew her name because she knew when she was in his head. She promised to protect his mind from Voldermort and others but not Aida. She hadn't come into his mind for a long time and he was determined to ask her about Aida when she did.

_Hi Harry. _He heard in his mind.

_Okay Jellina time for you to answer this one question I have. Who is Aida?_ He asked before she could say anything else to him.

_I'm not sure who or what she is but she is not going to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. That's why I don't block her from your mind. She needs help and I know who can help her but he just wouldn't listen to me._ He could feel her frustration from her voice.

_Who?_ He asked.

_Joshua is his name. He's the only Hidden Son left alive. He's the only one that has obeyed his father all his life but doesn't believe in his father's choices. He will never disobey him but there are ways he can help Aida without getting in much trouble with his father._ She sighed. _I must go now and get some sleep. I'll be on the train in person tomorrow because I am a real person and I just have this weird gift of going into other people's minds. I'll come talk to you in person. That way you can finally meet me._

Harry felt her leave his mind. So she was a real and not him imagination? Who the heck was she anyway? Was she a spirit, a goddess, a seer, or some weird witch with this extraordinary gift? He had never learned of any creature with that kind of ability before. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep wondering what was Jellina and why did she have this gift?

Luckily he didn't have another vision all night and slept fitfully ready for the train to leave in the morning.


	6. How I Know You

**Okay one of the songs is from the musical Aida which I've never seen but want to. Also the one is Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.**

I must have fallen asleep crying as I lay alone in the room which I did often when no one else could see or hear me crying. When I woke up I just started to cry because no one was there again and it was okay if I cried while I was alone but not while others were there and could hear me. Being alone in the room was a pretty common occurrence sense I kept trying to run away and was the only one who did. Suddenly the door opened I looked up, it was Jaron standing in the doorway. I quickly wiped my tears away. I had to stay strong for my friends that meant I could let them see me crying. They all looked to me as a queen though I didn't feel like one at all. I still felt like a lost lonely child.

"I decided I'd get into trouble on purpose." Jaron said when he saw me watching him. He came in and closed the door. "So you wouldn't feel so lonely for the week you aren't allowed to leave this room during."

"Another week stuck in here." I said feeling miserable again. I almost flopped down on my back. Luckily I remembered the whip lashes and didn't fall back. I didn't want to get them infected.

"You need to get your dress fixed again. It's falling of your shoulders." He pointed out.

"I know, I'll get Kera to fix tonight it if she had enough thread." I shrugged pulling up the dress trying to keep myself covered.

"Aida, I really need to tell you something very important," Jaron took a deep breath. "Do you remember me at all from your childhood? Do you remember me when we stood the Bridge of Dreams together on a full moon like the first night we meet in Emerald? Do you remember me at all? This may sound a bit strange but you've been acting like you don't know me at all anymore. I can't believe you would just forget about me so easily."

I must have looked puzzled and confused because he continued quickly. "I need to know if you do or don't remember me. Do you remember me Aida? Ginger said you don't remember the love we shared. Is that true, Aida? Do you really not remember?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea what you're talking about. What love are you talking about, Jaron?" I asked racking my brain for something but kept coming up on nothing but those empty pages.

His eyes widened "Ginger was right. You really don't remember our love do you?"

"Remember what? What am I supposed to be remembering here?" I started to get impatient and that made me stand up.

He came to me and held me careful not to hurt me anymore then I already was hurt.

"We grew up in the Elven City.  
At least began to grow.  
I hadn't got to my first battle.  
Before my spirit broke.  
Wizards in the courtyard.

All of us in chains.  
We were with me in the abduction.  
Which possibly explains.  
How I know you.  
How I know you

Before that fateful morning.  
My family enjoyed a privileged existence.  
For my father was employed.  
To the council of the king no less.  
Which surely rings a bell.

For as you are his princess.  
You probably can tell how I know you.  
Yes, I know you."

I stepped away from him in sudden fear. What was he saying? We didn't know each other before this I was sure. Had we been in love as he was saying? I had to answer his words.

"You say too much and what you said.  
It's better left unsaid.  
Cause now I'm just a slave like you.  
Our lives are not our own."

He took my hands in his own holding them gently and sang.

"I never had abandoned.  
And nor I think can you.  
That small spark of hope for freedom.  
No terror can subdue."

I pulled out of his reach trying to understand what was happening.

"My only hope is silence.  
You've never seen my face."

He knew I step back if he came forward so he didn't move though he so wanted to hold me. He wanted me to remember but I couldn't.

"No you remain the princess.  
In any time and place."

I stepped to him filled with a sudden desire and sang.

"You don't know me."

"Yes I know you."

"You don't know me."

He whispered gently.

"How I know you.  
Because I love you."

"Don't you see, Aida? We were in love." He said.

Suddenly I started to remember him and our love, I remembered it all. I almost fell into his arms.

"Now, I remember it," I whispered.

Jaron kissed me gently. "I'm glad you remember me now Aida. I was worried you wouldn't remember me at all."

"It must have been that Memory Spell." I shivered remembering how he cursed each of us so we wouldn't remember stuff. Kera couldn't remember Azara. Taron could remember learning to fight with a sword. All of us knew there was something we didn't remember but didn't know what and if we did then we would try to figure it out.

"Do you know what you don't remember?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not quite yet but I'll try and figure it out."

"Then I will help you remember it like you helped me" I said and leaned against him glad to remember everything. Those blank pages were now filled with my memories of being with Jaron sense I was a child. We always had kind of been in love though as kids we never would have admitted it. As we sat together I remembered things. I began to sing a song quietly and Jaron listened.

"I said, I was seven and you were nine.  
I looked at you like the stars that shined.  
In the sky, the pretty lights.  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us.  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled.  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree.  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me.  
You never did, you never did.  
Take me back when our world was one block wide.  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried.  
Just two kids, you and I.  
Oh my my my my.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly.  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see.  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights.  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us.  
They never believed we'd really fall in love.  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes.  
And said oh my my my.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up.  
Two A.M. running around with the street and all I need is you next to me.  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight.  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight.  
You stayed outside till the morning light.  
Oh my my my my.

A few years had gone and come around.  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town.  
And you looked at me, got closer to kiss me.

Someday take me back to the time when I'll walk down the aisle.  
Our whole town will came and our mamas will cry.  
You'll say I do and I will too  
Take me home where we met so many years before.  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch.  
After all this time, you and I.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine.  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine.  
In the sky, oh my my my."

Jaron pulled me close and said. "I'll take you there."

Then I knew then that this beautiful dream would never come true.


	7. Jellina

Harry sat alone wondering if Jellina was going to ever find him sense they'd been on the train for over an hour and there had been no sign of her or anyone else he knew form Hogwarts other then those he'd boarded with. Ron and Hermione had boarded with him but had gone to get their instructions with the other prefects but hadn't returned yet and Harry didn't expect them for another hour or two. Harry didn't mind them being gone. He wanted to be alone when Jellina came. He was waiting as patiently as he could for Jellina. As he sat there alone wondering what Jellina would be like in real life when the door opened. He looked up to see two purple eyes, haloed by dark brown hair, gazing at him like they were piercing to his very soul but they were so soft they didn't make him worry about being burned. This had to to be her.

"Hello Harry," she said and he knew who she was immediately because he mostly recognized her voice for the conversations they had had in his head.

"Jellina," He said suddenly looking at her in amazement. She was not exactly what he expected but close enough. She moved gracefully like a dancer. Her skin was tan and looked like she had seen the sun for hours all day. Her hair moved with her. It was wavy and fell past her shoulder by only a little bit.

She nodded tucked her hair behind her ears and brushing it behind her shoulders. She laughed at his stunned look, "So about these dreams you've been having about Aida," She shut the door and sat down across from him, "I've had quite a few myself. Probably more then you realize. though it would be natural to be curious about her in your case. I'd think you were insane if you weren't."

"Are you a seer?" Harry asked without thinking.

"No, why do you ask that?" She leaned forward so some of her hair fell over her left shoulder but she ignored it at the moment.

"Just wondering why you have this gift? I came up with very few logical explanations for you to have this gift. That was open of the few that I have though of but it doesn't seem to fit you at all." He looked away from her eyes.

"Harry, I've met Aida a few years ago," Jellina finally said brushing her hair back again. "She's the elven princess thinks she is the last of her families blood line. My mom was an elf and I'm a half-elf and half-witch. My ears are pointed like an elves but not a noticeable as a full blood elf. She took me to the Elven city so I could learn to be like an elf though I'm only half."

"You said that you didn't know Aida..." Harry started to say.

"I lied!" She said over Harry, "I've known her for only two years, not very well though. All I can say is she's not going to live more then a month if she stays the same rebellious teenager I met. If not she'll kill herself or become an empty shell, soul-less. That will be worse then dieing to tell you the truth."

"She's really do that. Suicide is not an option." Harry jumped up. "No one should kill themselves. They should do everything in their power to live. Suicide should never be an option for anyone."

"She's dieing already as it is Harry. Can't you see and feel her pain or are you as heartless as Voldermort is? He's the one who holds her life and keeps her in chains. If you are then you are a waste of my time. I thought you were different though you do have this mind connection with him. Are you as Heartless as he is?" Jellina asked

Harry was so surprised at these words his mouth dropped open. When he found his voice and said, "Voldermort did this to her not me. I'm not that kind of a person. I'd never hurt anyone in that way. I can't believe he's so evil sometimes. I am not heartless."

"I know that's why I wanted to contact you in the first place. I tried to connect Aida this morning. I've been speaking to her also through my mind. I only felt her tears, she was crying." Jellina said without looking at Harry. "She is dieing inside and that is the only reason I know she might take suicide as an option. A way out of her pain and hopelessness."

"There is another way isn't there?" Harry really didn't want Aida to die. "There must be something we can do to help her."

"She's tried everything from running away to waiting for something good to come around. I've tried to keep her hopes up but it hasn't been working very well." Jellina shook her head. "She doesn't want to live anymore but hasn't thought of suicide yet but if she does then she might think of it as the only way out of this pain."

"I hope she doesn't go that far." Harry said worried that my hopelessness would probably make me do something regrettable. Even deadly before someone could get to her to help her.

"She's that hopeless and doesn't see many other options for her." Jellina said "I wish there was more I could do for her. Curse Joshua for not listening to me. I don't want him to do much. Just help her."

"Who's Joshua? Why is he so important to get on our side?" Harry asked.

"Because he is the only person that can help Aida if he would just listen to me only just once." Jellina sighed "Lately he's been ignoring me but I'm not going to leave him alone until he helps her before she decides to kill herself. It's the only way I can see that could possibly save her before she does take suicide as the only way out."

Harry didn't know it but between Jellina and Aida there was a stronger connection then just mind connections. Stronger for many reasons but they were long and complicated and she didn't wish to tell him any more then the simple explanations so she kept her mouth shut until the time was right to tell him. She had a dark secret that was almost unbelive able to her and others like her.


	8. Jellina's Secret

Jellina's Secret

"Jellina, you aren't very much different then when I first pictured you," Harry said staring at her after they had stopped discussing Aida which had been only a few minutes.

She laughed, "I'm a surprise to most people when first meet me and I've spoke to them in their mind. I'm surprised you didn't get surprised on how I looked. Most don't realize I look normal except for my eye color. Violet eyes are rare."

"Did anyone ever tell you staring is rude, Kid?" the question came from a young man standing in the doorway to the compartment. His eyes were green but not like Harry's they were a lighter shade of green but he didn't look very happy. His hair covered his ears and was the same color as Jellina's. They had to be related. Harry was sure how he knew that but didn't knew who he was. Jellina had never mentioned him before. Was this her brother? She had never mentioned a sister or brother for that matter.

"Harry, this is Aaron. He is my older brother. Arron this is Harry." Jellina said quickly giving Aaron a look that clearly siad 'Be nice to him'.

"Jellina you need to keep your hair over your ears so people don't see they are pointed," Aaron said ignoring Harry. He was obviously worried what someone might do if they saw their pointed ears.

"I don't care if they do Aaron," Jellina sang at him.

"Well, I do, you're putting us both in a lot of danger." He was obviously scared about something. "They'll kill us if they find out we have elven blood. Elves are traitors to them, remember!"

"Can I speak to you in private Aaron?" She pushed him out the door and shut it so Harry couldn't hear them.

Harry curious pulled out his wand and performed a spell so he could hear what they were saying out in the hall. He knew ease dropping was impolite but he want to know what they were saying.

"Aaron how come you always are so worried about people find out we are elves?" Jellina's voice was irritated "Mom and Dad didn't hide it!"

"He's not trustworthy with the secret Elonda!" Aaron sounded very protective but also irritated "We can't let him know who we are. I'm trying to protect you Elonda! Mom and Dad are dead now! Aida is in danger! We have to be careful!"

"He doesn't know I'm a real true full-blooded elf, I told him I'm half-elven which means you are too! He won't hurt us Aaron he can help us find and save Aida! You told me what you saw in your dream so I knew if you're right he can help us! I can translate your dreams like Mom taught me to! Aida will be all right if we keep translating them correctly! Harry can help us that's what your dream said!"

"She might be dead before we do find her." Aaron said. "At the rate we're going we'll never find her in time. If we arrive too late to save her then who will take the throne?"

"Joshua just won't listen to me yet." Jellina sounded like she wanted to cry but she knew that wouldn't help Aida at all. "I want to save her as much as you do but he just refuses to listen to me. He doesn't want to help her but he has to or she'll die."

"Elonda, calm down, Aida needs you to stay strong for her. Have you spoken to her yet?" He asked.

"Yes, hours ago, oh Aaron she so hopeless wants to die," Jellina whispered.

"She all the elves think they have left of the royal family. We can't let her down now after all we have done to find her and translating my dreams to see if they have a message." Aaron said quietly.

"I know. We wish we could do something more for her but I can't think of anything." She said

Harry stunned by this revelation nearly shouted, but he held his tongue. _Okay two pure-blood elves, named Elonda and Aaron and they know Aida and they seem to care about her and want to help her. I'm suppose to help them find her. Where did I miss something?_

Elonda or Jellina re-entered with Aaron close behind her protectively. "Sorry Aaron remembers when the elves were destroyed and worries the same will happen to us if someone finds out our mom was one."

Harry knew she was lying but didn't want them to know. He pretended not to know who they really were.

"I'm going to try and get Josh to listen to me again." Jellina sighed closed her eyes and concentrated and contacted his mind after she found it out of the thousands she could feel.

* * *

I was curled up into a ball on the straw. I was freezing and couldn't get warm no matter what I did. Could I be any more miserable then I was at this moment? Probably but I didn't know how. Suddenly a blanket was placed gently around me. I heard the door open and close.

I sat up quickly. All my friends were still there asleep. Who was it that left?

I shivered but decided not to worry about it and pulled the blanket tighter around me and lay down and finally I fell asleep as the blanket kept me warm.

* * *

"HE FINALLY DID LISTEN TO ME!!" Elonda's eyes flew open as she broke concentration to Joshua's mind.

"What?" Harry asked excited as her.

"Joshua, he helped her last night." She said mostly to Aaron but was so happy that someone might save her life. "I didn't get a chance to say anything. He knew I was there so he showed me what he did to get me to leave."

"Great, Elon…..Jellina." Aaron corrected himself.

"Don't use my middle name." She scolded and laughed.

"Your middle name is Elon?" Harry said

"Elonda," The two chorused.

"It was the elven queen's name." Jellina said. "My mom wanted us to both have a human and Elven name so we would know our heritage. Aaron is both human and elven."

_Okay so Elonda is just her middle name but she is still a pure-blood elf. _Harry thought


	9. Joshua

The voice in his head was driving him completely crazy. He didn't care about the Elven slaves at all. That was not the point to him right now, but what if his dad found out he was in their chamber he was in big trouble. He wasn't supposed to go in there but he was sick and tired about the voice in his head telling him to help Aida. He knew they wouldn't stop until he did finally do something to helpher. Of course he knew which one was Aida. She was the only one that had recently been punished. She was curled into a ball and he knew why. He felt the biting cold she felt. He placed a blanket around her and left. Now he regretted it and swore never to do anything more for her. If he did he might get too attached to her. He just lay on his bed to go to sleep hoping the voice wouldn't ever come back to tell him to continue to help her.

Jellina on the other hand had other ideas, _Thank you, Joshua_.

He sat straight up in his bed irritated and surprised at the voice returning, _I helped her so now why don't you just leave me alone_.

_You did help her but I need you to help her even more. She needs more then just a secretive friendship from you. She needs her memories back._

_I can't help you there. Memory charms are nearly unbreakable._

_Not on elves._

_Still if my dad finds out I'm helping her he'll kill me._

_He won't kill you right off. You know that_

_Yes he will._

_Joshua just please help her get her memories back._

The next day was more enjoyable for me. I was humming Jaron's song. I was entirely grateful to have my memories back but my week wasn't over. Joran's had been forgiven. That never happened to me but then again I was the elven princess and Voldermort didn't like me at all. I was the only and last heir to the Elven throne. Since the Fire Wars years before I was born.

It was over hundreds of years ago. Elves age slower then any other creature known to wizard kind so they live longer then any other also because we are called a holy race. Well, it was at a time when dragons were more powerful then wizards. In fact they were more powerful then anything even elves and wizards. It was at a time when everyone spoke about many of the dragon kings and queens and the oppression they put on their people and ours. There were kind ones but they were few and far in between. That was when the war began. The elves elected a King to lead them in battle against the dragons. That was my father but he was young at the time. He wasn't even married to my mother yet. The wars lasted for so many years and thousands of elves lost their lives. During that time my father married my mother and had two children. A son and daughter who fought in the war but both lost their lives. Their bodies were never recovered because they were either eaten or burned beyond recognition. Dragons finally became extremely rare creatures because wizards also were killing them too. They went into hiding and the war ended. Not long after the death of the princess and prince a new young princess was born. They named her after the great dragon queen who had been kind to the elves. Arida was her name, so they named the princess Aida.

I'd heard the story of my birth many times but that didn't help me feel any better at the moment. It reminded me of my mother and father. They were gone and nothing I could do to bring them back to me. I wanted to cry again. Suddenly I heard footsteps and wouldn't cry not yet. Not until night fell when everyone was asleep and then I would cry until my tears ran dry.

The door opened and closed. I heard a sigh of relief. A sigh of relief that was unusual but I didn't look up to see who had entered. I just sat and thought about things.

"Aida," the voice was unfamiliar.

I looked up but the boy was the same boy who had watched me leave before he sent the wizards after me the last two times I'd run away. I looked away.

"Aida,"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Do you accept my apology?"

An apology? Why was he apologizing to me? Well first off I was a slave and slaves don't get apologies from masters. Yet here I was with a boy apologizing to me for nothing.

"Do you accept my apology?"

"Why are you apologizing?" I whispered scared to speak my question.

"Because I really am sorry."

"But you're one of my masters and I'm a slave. Slaves don't get apologies from masters."

"Well I didn't know what I was thinking when I let you run away but I snapped to my senses and told. Now I feel extremely guilty and someone chewed my out over it."

Someone had yelled at him. Who would yell at him for telling on me?

"She wasn't happy with me but I'm not sure why?"

"Jellina," I realized who he was talking about.

"You hear her too."

"Sometimes she speaks to me but I thought it was my imagination."

"So she's not. She's real and speaks to me too."

I looked up but he didn't scold or glared at me like usually the masters did when a slave looked into their face. He actually smiled, "You don't have to be afraid of me Aida."

I was surprised, "Can I call you by your name?"

"Only when we are alone. My dad doesn't know I'm in here but I want to help you. Or Jellina won't leave me alone. We have to pretend we don't know each other outside of this room though."

"Okay but what is your name?"

"Joshua,"

"Well Joshua, you obviously know my name, Aida."

I felt as if this was the beginning of a friendship. But could it last or would it end in tragedy?


	10. Joshua's Plan

Joshua visited me almost everyday that week while I was punished by staying in the room alone except for my other friends could come back. The other elves found out Joshuawas visiting me but they didn't mind him very much at all. He was really nice to us and that made him a good friend to have. No one but Jaron knew I had my memories back because we didn't talk about memories much either. To tell you the truth I preferred that no one knew for a while.

After my week was over it was much harder for Joshua to see me during the day but he always knew where I was. He kept track of me quite easily by secretly asking the other elves where I was working and keeping me from doing something to get me in trouble. Either saying he had seen someone else doing it or I seeing me when it happened. Then one night he went to see me as he had been doing for several weeks at night but before he opened the door to get into our chamber he heard something he hadn't heard in a while. He placed a spell on the door so he could hear and see anything that was going on inside to make sure he was really hearing what he thought he was hearing. Sure enough, someone was crying, and it was me. The others were all asleep not knowing I was crying. He suddenly saw why I was crying. Naigi was in the room. She was really scaring me. Joshua knew how to get her out of the room but that would risk him getting caught visiting us. He decided to do it anyway but instead of risking getting caught he wouldn't visit me that night. He'd explain to me why he didn't come to see me tomorrow.

He went to his room and called Naigi in parssel tongue he had inherited from his father. He knew she should come to him but she didn't come to him at all. When she didn't come he knew there was big trouble. What had I done now to deserve this? From what Joshua had see, not a thing to get me into trouble. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. Naigi was hungry and if she wasn't fed soon she would kill one of the slaves. He called her again. She was ignoring him on purpose. Was she there to see if he'd come to see me? Had someone found out he was visiting the slaves at night? No he had been much too careful for that, it had to be because Naigi was hungry and need to feed soon.

How could he save me then? Then it hit him. It was so simple he wondered how he hadn't thought of it before now. _I'll find Harry Potter, _he thought quickly and knew it was the perfect plan. It wouldn't be that hard for him to do. He looked like a student and knew Harry went to Hogwarts. If he could get Harry alone then he could curse him and save Aida by bringing him to his father. Naigi would be fed Harry instead of Aida. First he had to get Naigi out of my room. He tried one more fruitless time to call her. No answer. No time to waste he'd leave first thing in the morning

He quickly got ready to leave. He'd left a note with Jaron for me. He wanted me to trust him enough to believe he would find Harry and get him. He would come back as soon as possible.

* * *

"...meanwhile we're too busy with class to just sit around and talk to you or we would." Jellina told Harry why he hadn't seen much of her or her brother very much in over a the first week of school.

"Jellina I'm starteing to have these strange dreams nightly, sometimes several times a night." He sighed exhausted. "Why don't you just stop them so I can sleep without waking up?"

"I can't stop Aida from coming to you but I can stop Voldermort," She said looking back at the paper she was writing on.

Harry looked at the paper curiously.

"Is that Elven you're writing in?" He saw strange writing and symbols he couldn't understand at all.

"Yes, my father taught me and Aaron to read and write in Elven," She told him quickly.

Harry sat back then he realized Jellina was lying and had caught her, "Wait I thought your mom was the elf not your dad."

"My mom taught him he taught us," She didn't look up at all. "Harry trust me okay, everything will be explained in time."

Suddenly Harry was confused and went for a quick walk around the grounds to clear his head. In the morning everyone realized he hadn't come back from his walk.

The teachers ran around furiously trying to find out what happened to him but no one had a clue.

* * *

"Aida, " Jaron whispered before we blew out all the candles and went to sleep. "Joshua gave this to me, but it's for you."

I took the letter and read:

My Dear Friend Aida,

I came to visit you last night but heard you were crying.

I used magic to see why.

Don't fear Naigi, she won't hurt you yet.

I've gone to get her someone else to feed on.

Please trust me to complete this task I've set for myself.

I'll be back before you realize I was gone for very long.

Forever your friend,

Joshua

Get someone else to feed on? Great so someone else was going to die for the snake and not me yet. _Perfect Joshua, just perfect._ I thought and laid down to go to sleep if I could.

The candles were out now. I laid awake listening hoping she wouldn't come agian. After an hour in the dark I heard her come and hiss at me. I started to shake and the fear I felt made me cry. Don't fear her, was a very hard thing for me to do.

_Hurry Joshua! _I wanted to shout out but didn't dare too. I was wishing for him to come back and fast.


	11. Jellina, Aida, and Joshua

**The song it Don't Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood. I changed it a bit to fit the situation more.**

Joshua did the spell again to make sure Naigi was gone from our room before he entered. Thank goodness she was gone. He threw open the door and hurried inside so no one would see him standing in the hall. I had gotten in trouble again while he was gone so I was in my room for another week. That meant I had most likely tried to get read of Naigi on my own but I only had gotten in trouble instead. So once again I was being punished by being told to stay in my room for a week. I was fast asleep curled up in the blanket Joshua had given to me the first time he came. I was very grateful for the snake to be gone so I could finally sleep quite peacefully without fear of that giant boa constrictor.

Joshua shook me very gently to wake me. "Aida, wake up." He need to make sure I wasn't hurt by Naigi.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them it took a moment for them to focus on Joshua. They were pretty glazed because I was so tired sense Naigi had made it so I couldn't sleep because I was so afraid of her. "Joshua your finally back." I threw my arms around him so glad to see him after my eyes finally had focused.

"Are you all right Aida?" He wondered if Naigi had bitten me before he had the chance to come back with Harry.

"Yes," I said nodding. "I'm perfectly fine."

Joshua hoped that meant she hadn't bitten me yet. "I'm so sorry," He said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked puzzled he would apologize so suddenly for nothing in particular. I knew the snake wasn't his fault at all. I didn't think he had anything to do with the snake and he didn't.

"Never mind," he decided against motioning the snake to me in case it was a very touchy subject for me.

"What happened? Jaron gave me your letter." I asked it slowly. "What did you do to save me from that snake?"

"I'm sorry about...Naigi. She was just hungry." No need not mentioning it sense I seemed to not be upset about it and I had mentioned it first.

"You explained that in the letter."

"I'm still sorry about it. I tried to get her out of the room by calling her but she completely ignored me the whole time."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by calling her?"

"I can talk to snakes."

"You can talk to snakes?"

"Yes, my dad can too. It a gift called parrsel tongue."

"That's so weird. I've never heard of that ever before."

"It's a rare gift and genetic. Anyway, I went and found someone my dad really hates."

"So?"

"She won't be hungry for a while anymore."

"So someone is dieing in my place?"

"Yeah, but I can't change that Aida. At least you're going to live."

"Who is dieing in my place though?"

"Harry Potter."

"_YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT_!!" Jellina was so angry and we both heard her shouting in our heads.

"She mad at me now." He groaned. "What did I do this time?"

"I hear her yelling too." I glanced at him smiling. "I guess she doesn't realize she connected herself to my mind as well."

"_HARRY IS MY FRIEND AND THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP US FIND YOU TWO__!!_ _HE'LL HELP US GET YOU BOTH OUT OF THERE ALIVE!! HE'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE!!_"

"_Really but why didn't you tell me this all before now_?" Joshua said in his mind.

"_I didn't think I needed to until now you jerk!_"

"_Sorry Jellina_."

"_Sorry_ _doesn't cut it. You get him free or I'll personally kill you Joshua. How could you do this? Never mind don't answer that just get him out of there alive or your not going to ever be free._"

She left our minds silent.

"Now what am I going to do?" Joshua groaned "I had no idea he was the one she had to find and help save us. Though I don't know what she will be saveing me from."

"We must get him free for her." I said quickly. "If he is our only chance to get out of here alive and in one piece we better get him out. I will die here if we don't. We must free him."

"But I don't know where he is." Joshua shrugged "And I don't dare ask."

"We'll find him Joshua." I said desperately "We have to find him. We have to save him so he can help Jellina save us."

Jellina didn't know but this was supposed to happen. Harry would know where to find us now. If this didn't happen the future would change becasue the future is never set in stone.

Joshua went to find out what he could do to find him without asking meanwhile I started to sing softly to comfort myself.

"Ten years have come and gone.  
For mothers they flew by.  
But for kids the drug on and on.  
We were loading up those saddle bags.  
Both trying not to cry.  
Mother kept on talking.  
Putting off goodbye.  
Then she took my hand and said.  
'Baby don't forget,

Before you hit the long road.  
You better stop for food.  
There's 50 gold pieces in your bag.  
In case you run short on coins.  
Here the map and here your journal.  
If you ever lose your way.

One more thing before you leave.  
Don't forget to remember me."

When we turned ten we would go to speak with the gods and they would sent us something special. Mine was a small rock I had found on my bed but I had lost it when Azara was attacked.

"This little cottage in the forest sure made me miss home.  
And the silence all around me.  
Keeps telling me I'm on my own.  
And just like every evening I open my journal and write a letter to myself.  
And even when it's not I say everything is all right.  
Before I put it away I write.  
'Hey Aida don't forget to find your best friend when you go home in the fall.  
And tell all your friends you missed them.  
Yeah you wish you could talk to them.  
And make sure to tell Daddy that you're still his little girl.  
Yeah you know you're where you're supposed to be.  
Don't forget to remember you."

I suddenly knelt by my bed.

"Today I find myself knelling by my bed to pray.  
I haven't done this in a while.  
So I don't know what to say but.  
'Lord, I feel so small in this big old place.  
Yeah I know there are more important things.  
But don't forget to remember me.  
But don't forget to remember us."

I sighed and knew then everything would be okay in the end. I didn't know how. I just knew that it would and I had to trust that.


	12. Harry

Two days had passed sense Joshua had returned with Harry and Harry was still alive as far as we knew though we had no solid evidence. Unfortunately none of us had seen him, heard of him, or met him at all.

"What does Harry look like exactly?" I asked Joshua as he paced in our chamber trying to think of a way to save him that night though all of us were coming up with nothing that would work without someone getting killed.

"Black hair, green eyes. He wears glasses." He told me still pacing.

I sighed. I had hoped to avoid this but it was the only way to find this boy before he was killed. "I still have no idea how we are going to find him during the day when we are supposed to be working. Well, the only thing I can do is try and find him during the night. I'll go look for him while it's night."

"No Aida!" Jaron said to me. "If you get caught out at night you'll be in a lot of trouble. We aren't allowed to wander around especially at night. If you do and are caught they'll think you're trying to escape again."

"Who cares if I am caught?" I said "We can't save him if we can't find him and we are way too busy during the day. So if I get caught, hey it's me. It's not a very big deal."

"It is to me!" Jaron said. "You'll get in trouble again and you were just finished your last punishment last night and I don't want to see you hurt again!"

"I'm not going to sit here and let someone die when he can help us." I said angry he was trying to stop me. "He is our only chance to escape. I know it. Trust me."

I left the chamber despite their protests. It was night and I walked in the shadows and almost got caught thirty-eight times in fifteen minutes. Finally I decided this was a stupid idea and turned back then I heard a boy singing softly to himself and saw the boy. I don't think it was Harry but I didn't care I listened to his words.

"To live this way I've discovered magic.  
To see the secrets so few eyes had seen.  
To see moments of enchantment on our faces.  
The moments when we smile and cry."

That sounded like my homeland. I spoke uncertainly "Are you talking about Azara?"

The boy turned and said "Yes, in a way." Though he didn't know what Azara meant he really wanted to talk to someone. I didn't know who he was and that was for sure or I wouldn't have spoken. He didn't even know who I was. I noticed he was wearing something that looked like a collar. I touched it gently then turned from him.

I smiled and sang.

"If I could leave this place then I'd go home now.  
Back to my homeland where there would be.  
Sweet summer winds of liberty prevailing.  
A beauty so majestic when I'm free."

The boy spoke to me "I'll take there. Is it the the north? If it is truly is your land you can be my guide."

There would be no ties of time and space to bind me."

"And no horizon I could not go to."

"I'd leave all this fear and hate far behind me."

"I'd put my faith and trust in something new."

We looked at each other strangely curious.

"But why do I tell you this?"

"A stranger I've just met."

"A woman who I'll never know at all.  
And should forget."

"A journey we can only dream of.  
Enchantment passing through.  
And how is it I say these things.  
So easily to you."

He looked away "I'll never take you aways from here. I'm never going to leave here alive."

I suddenly got angry. "You talk as though you've been enslaved. If you don't like your fate change it. You are you are your own master. There are no shackles on you. So don't expect any pity or understanding, from this humble palace slave." I left not knowing I had just said the words to Harry that he needed to here to try and escape and he unlike me succeeded

Dumbledore and him watched this in the pensive. Harry sighed.

"But why did I tell her that?  
A stranger I just met.  
A woman who I'll never know at all and will forget.  
Anonymous and gone tomorrow.  
Enchantment passing through.  
And all I did is tell her things.  
She all ready knew.  
She knew.  
She knew."

"Harry you seem to have met a very beautiful elf named Aida more specifically Princess Aida. Now I thought that was who it was when you told me how you met her. Now," He opened the door and Jellina and Aaron walked in. "it's time you knew the truth about your two friends here."

"Truth?" Harry all ready knew part of it.

"Harry I am the first born royal child and first born Prince. Prince Aaron of King Aaron and Queen Elonda named after my father." Aaron stated.

"And I'm second born royal child first born Princess. Princess Elonda of King Aaron and Queen Elonda named after my mother." Jellina said.

"You lied to me." Harry said though he had all ready knew that.

"We had to, Princess Aida is our little sister obviously third born royal child and second born Princess. We knew someone here could help us but we didn't know who for a while though we guessed it was you and we were right because now we finally know it's you." Elonda explained.

"How?" Harry said

"You met our little sister." Aaron said "I knew someone would meet her and help us save her. You did meet her and will help us."

"So?"

"You met her just like I saw in my dream." Aaron looked at him. "The sign was that the one from here would met her and she would free him. It's you Harry. I know it now."


	13. Future Punishment

Harry was glad the lies were finally over. His friends also found out the truth. They had suspected it for a time but now they knew it was really true. It was hard for others to believe but after a while it made perfect sense top everyone. Aaron and Elonda were no longer hiding their true identities. So soon everyone was asking about elven languages and traditions. Sense this was a creature that was thought to be existent it was a very huge excitement. There was some truth in that they were supposedly dead.

Harry finally asked "Why weren't you with the elves when Voldermort attacked them and forced your sister and her friends into slavery?"

Elonda who sighed and spoke, "We, Aaron and I, were prisoners of the Fire Wars for most of our youth. There a war long ago when we were more powerful then wizards but dragons more powerful then all the other creatures combined. Our people went to war with them before we were born. We grew up and when we reached the appropriate age we fought in the war. We were both captured during battle. Everyone thinks we are dead. We survived but only barely. The dragons released us after the war was over an turned into dumb spineless creatures. They can't even talk anymore."

"Is Aida really your little sister? Are you really royalty?" Harry asked.

"Yes, our mother had Aida after the war was over. Many years after we were supposed to have died and we never really met her." Elonda looked at Harry and smiled. "We always have been a prince and princess but we tried to return to our people but the city we remembered was in ruins. No one has lived there in many years. We searched and found another city but it was recently attacked and everyone was dead. Including our mother and father. Aida was not among the dead. I hadn't used my telepathy power in years so I finally did try and contact her. I found out about her situation and found out what had happened to her and her friends. Aaron has the ability to see the future in his dreams. We were going to search for her and he saw the ministry find us and kill us. We were going to stay in the remains of the city he saw us getting captured by Voldermort. Then we finally moved west toward this place. He saw Dumbledore offer to help us. We came and Dumbledore of course wanted us to meet you but warned us the elves were supposedly destroyed many years ago. The Ministry of Magic did the first time because we were not abiding by their laws. Well, that's what they say anyway. He also saw someone here would help us and we would know who because they would meet our little sister Aida first."

"I didn't know it was Aida that I met. She was so beautiful, determined, and....." Harry didn't want to make Elonda feel bad so he stopped.

"Depressed." Elonda finished for him. "We know but I keep telling her to hang on and Joshua is helping her. He finally listened to me after months of ignoring me or arguing with me."

"Who's Joshua?"

"Voldermort had several heirs but only one is still alive. That is Joshua. He was kept hidden from the world because Voldermort doesn't want to lose him. Of course Aida has started to show him a world he never knew even existed."

Suddenly Aaron ran in. It was easy to miss sense elves are unbelievably fast and quiet. He sat by Elonda.

"Any good news?"

"I wish I did but no it's bad news. She goes to be punished again. This time for something she didn't do either."

"How bad?"

"The worst one I've seen in weeks."

Elonda covered her mouth.

"What's happening?" Harry looked from Aaron's sad expression to Elonda's horrified one.

"I was sleeping so I would dream and saying it as simple as possible I was searching the future for anything that could help us." Aaron put his face in his hands. "Aida is going to get in big trouble in a couple of hours and punished for something she didn't do at all. The punishment is reallybad. It's the worst one I've seen in a long time."

"What was it that she was supposed to have done?" Elonda asked.

"I don't know the specifics. She didn't do it though but I know who did." Aaron said.

"Who?" Harry asked

"Draco has been gone for a month." Aaron pointed out. "He heard some of the elves talking about tricks to play on Voldermort though they would never do them. You know it's even fun just talking about it though they would never do it. You've done that before."

"Yeah Ron and I did about getting Malfoy expelled though they'd never work." Harry remembered.

"Well Malfoy over heard them and is playing one of their tricks just for fun but making it look like it was them." Aaron sighed.

"That's why Aida will be punished," Elonda said quietly tears in her violet eyes.

"Exactly," Aaron said

"Can we get to her in time?" Harry asked standing up.

"No, Harry we don't know how to get there!" Aaron said.

"I do," Harry was determined.

"Harry it's too dangerous." Elonda stood pointing at Harry. "You stay here. I'll tell Joshua and hopefully he'll prevent it. "

"But if Aaron saw it....." Harry began to protest.

"The future is not set in stone. Things can change. I've seen Aida dead and she's still alive." Aaron said "Not to mention she gets in trouble for everything lately because she's the last of the royal family."

"Other then us, of course but she doesn't know we are still alive." Elonda closed her eyes and saw Joshua. She stared speaking quietly and saw Joshua run off to prevent it but it was too late.

* * *

I was scrubbing the floor with everyone else. We weren't supposed to talk to each other but who cared. We had look outs posted for anyone coming. We were getting better at this. I hadn't gotten in trouble for at least two weeks. It was a record. Of course Joshua helped out a lot too keeping track of what happened that could get me in trouble and my friends would get me out of it by confessing that is was their fault and not mine. I was grateful to my friends but I hated to see them punished but they usually were forgiven unlike me. We knew it was only a matter of time until there was something I couldn't get out and no one could stop.

"So Aida what's going to be your first act as the new queen?" Jaron asked trying to get a happy conversation going.

"I really don't know." I said simply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ginger asked. "You could do anything."

"I really don't know." I repeated.

"Are you scared of being queen?" Ginger asked.

"Truthfully, yes." I said.

"Of what?" Jaron asked.

"Well," I sighed and began to sing.

"It's knowing what you want of me that scares me.  
It's knowing having followed that I must lead.  
It's knowing that each person here compares me.  
To those in my past whom I now don't know.  
But how can whatever I do for you now.  
Be enough.  
Be enough."

My friends all looked at me and answered.

"Aida!  
Aida!  
All we ask of you.  
is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage.  
To ask more would be selfish.  
But nothing less will do.  
Aida!  
Aida!"

I looked down. I didn't want to hear that. Ginger came and approached me. Sensing my sadness she sat beside me and lifted my eyes.

"You robe should be golden, your robe should be perfect.  
Instead of this ragged concoction of cloth.  
But may you be moved by its desperate beauty.  
To give us new life for we'd rather be dead.  
Then live in the squalor and shame of the slave.  
But we dance!  
We still dance!"

My friends repeated all they wanted from me.

"Aida!  
Aida!  
All we ask of you is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage.  
To ask more would be selfish.  
But nothing less will do.  
Aida!  
Aida!"

At that moment the ones that were supposed to be looking out for anyone coming ran in. Someone was approaching so we fell silent and continued doing our work.

Suddenly he walked in very angry and we all knew it. He pointed at me "You should have never done it! You will regret it!"

I was suddenly scared. What had I soppusely done? Suddenly two Death Eaters grabbed me and dragged me out side. They tied my hands above my head began to whip me. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

My friends heard me and called to me softly.

"Aida!  
Aida!  
Aida!  
Aida!  
Aida!"

It lasted only a few minutes but to me it felt like months.

I was finally dragged back into the room I'd been taken from and was left on the floor bleeding and in pain. Jaron ran to me to help me up but I stood on my own my eyes burning with a power I'd forgotten had existed.

"I know expectations are wild and almost.  
Beyond my fulfillment but they won't hear.  
A word of a doubt or see signs of weakness.  
My nigh on impossible but duty is clear.  
If I can rekindle my peoples dreams.  
It's enough.  
It's enough.  
It's enough."

My friends looked hopeful.

Aida!  
Aida!  
Aida!  
Aida!  
Aida!  
Aida!"

I shouted.

"I've had enough!"


	14. Escape

"It's not going to work." I muttered lamely and unhappily.

"It will if Joshua helps us out." Jaron said.

"I've tried just about everything, duh." I groaned.

"Everything but my idea and asking permission. This I know will work Aida and we aren't asking permission. I know it will. Trust me." Jaron said quickly.

"I'm not going to do it." I said turning my head away from him. Ginger and Whitney both had strips of cloth they had soaked in hot water and were putting them on the whip lasses now crisscrossing on my back.

I tried to ignore the stinging but it was pretty hard.

"Aida if we don't escape soon you'll die here. I feel it and so do you." Jaron said.

"But I've tried to escape and failed every time." I said.

"Listen I have an idea and Joshua may know where we can go." Joran continued.

"Like where?" I said.

"I don't know yet." Jaron said "We have to wait for Joshua to come then we can ask him if he knows where we can go."

Then the door opened and closed. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Josh." We all said.

"Josh do you know where we can go for safety? Aida isn't going to live much longer if we stay here." Jaron asked.

"Well, Hogwarts is to the east about fifty miles. I went there to get Harry." He said. "If you go straight east you will find it."

"How will they react to elves?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Well, Dumbledore will probably accept you right off. Most likely he will not hurt you. I heard about him arguing with the minister after he attacked your people and destroyed one of your cities. That was years ago though. The ministry and him argued over little things like that all the time"

"I know. We were there." I sighed "That was the first and only city of the elves. We built another one after Emerald was destroyed. That was Azara which your father destroyed."

"Well it's settled if Dumbledore is a friend then we are going to Hogwarts. Joshua can you buy us sometime so no one knows we are gone?" Jaron said.

"Sure thing." Joshua said "Hope you all get away okay. When you leaving?"

"Now if we can." He said.

"Now!" We all said.

"If Aida is up to it." Jaron looked at me.

"Wait until I stop bleeding at least." I groaned again.

After I stopped bleeding and my back was bandaged I was ready to do anything to get out of there. Joshua would distract his father and the Death Eaters and we would run.

We got out of the building, miracle! We ran in the direction Joshua had told us.

We ran most of the night and the suns started to rise when we finally slowed our run. My back ached bad but I was trying to ignore it.

"Your bleeding again." Ginger observed.

"I'll be okay." I assured her.

We continued walking then we heard someone in the forest.

"Hide!" Jaron grabbed me and we hide in a crevice of some rocks to our right. Then a giant man with a dog came walking by.

I sighed with relief and he stopped. He had heard me.

"Hello, who's there?" He said suddenly. We didn't dare answer "It's not safe out here so if you come out I'll take you to a place you'll be safe."

Jaron exited the crevice though I tried to grab his arm in protest.

"Hello my name is Jaron. Who are you?" Jaron smiled.

"My names Rubues Hagrid Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out a hand to him and shook his entire arm.

"Pleasure to meet you." We all soon came out of hiding. He could lead us to Hogwarts

"How long have you been in the forest?" Hagrid looked us up and down.

"Not long." Jaron said.

"How long is not long?" Hagrid was looking at our clothes obviously.

"Only a few hours." Jaron explained.

The dog came right up to me and smiled me and whined.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me. "Fang only whines if someone's hurt and he smells of blood."

"I'm okay." I lied but the dog continued to whine.

"You're hurt I can tell." He said coming toward me I backed away. "Look I'm not going to hurt you."

"Leave her be." Jaron said "She's been through a lot lately. She doesn't trust a lot of people."

Hagrid took us out of the forest toward Hogwarts I stuck to Jaron's side like glue obviously scared not trusting this giant man.

"You're lucky I found you. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Only teachers have gone and come out alive without a scratch. Students only go in when they have detention. I obviously go with them and keep them alive while there."

As we entered the front door a man with a white beard and hair stood waiting. "Hello Hagrid I see you found some friends."

"Out in the forest Dumbledore sir." He said to the man.

"Welcome to Hogwarts young friends. You are all welcome here." His eyes fell on me. "I know who you are Princess Aida. You are safe here. Someone informed me you would be coming here soon."

"Who?"

Suddenly Elonda and Aaron appeared behind him.

I nearly fainted recognizing them as my parents but that was impossible.

"Aida it's okay steady." Jaron grabbed me around the waist then saw who I was staring at and gasped. "It can't be. That's not possible."

"Aida!" Elonda came at me hugging me tightly. I hissed in pain as her arms hit my back. She released me. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"My back is all ready in enough pain. Besides who are you?" I stepped away from her.

"You don't know us?" Aaron said.

"No should I?" I was asking an obvious question in his opinion.

"Yes." Elonda said.

"Who are you?" I was getting annoyed.

"Prince Aaron and Princess Elonda." Aaron said coming to stand by Elonda.

I nearly fainted. "But that's not possible."

"Oh, it's possible." Aaron said.

"But your both dead!" I shouted.

"No we were captured in the Fire Wars." Elonda explained. "We were released in the middle of no where and had to find our way home it took us forever but we found Emerald destroyed and the new city also destroyed. I found out about you and used my magic to reach you Aida."

Then I knew who they were and I flew at them hugging them both tightly. I wasn't the last of the royal family after all.


	15. The Royal Children

"But I always thought that that was Jellina talking to me. Why did you tell me it was you all this time?" I was confused. Elonda was telling me everything that had happened to her and Aaron sense they had disappeared and presumed killed in the Fire Wars and relived she was actually Jellina.

"I use the name Jellina because I don't want someone I can't trust know my real name if I accidentally talked to them and not you." She said. "It was a name of my friend that I had but she was killed in the Fire Wars. I watched her die before I could get to her and save her that as when I was captured. I blamed myself for months but when Aaron was captured he helped me learn it wasn't my fault."

I was surprised by this revelation but it made me feel a lot better I wasn't so alone in my world anymore and I had more then just my friends left now. We were the last of our kind but we could survive if we really wanted to live on and we had to. We were prepared to do everything in our power to survive and make our people once more a powerful nation and our race would hopefully be respected now so we wouldn't become extinct. We were a holy race after all.

I threw myself into Elonda's arms again. I loved my sister and brother though I had never met them in my life I felt as if I had know them my whole life and I had loved them during that time as well. I wasn't the last of the royal blood line as I always thought. That felt good. Aaron hugged us both and I started to cry out of pure joy. Suddenly I hissed in pain again when Aaron accidentally rubbed some of the newly healing scars on my back accidentally taking off most of the new scabs.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Just some pain on my back." I said. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about it."

"Why are you in pain Aida?" Elonda was worried about me suddenly and began to act motherly to me.

"Well, I got in trouble but I didn't do anything wrong at all." I sighed. "I don't know what happened to get me in trouble either but I was punished for it anyway though I didn't do anything. I didn't say anything because I knew even if I said I didn't do it they wouldn't believe me so I kept quiet. If they thought I wasn't lying they would have punished me more. I just took the punishment because I had no other choice."

"It was Malfoy who really did it but made it look like it had been you. He heard and your friends talking about some jokes you could play on Voldermort and the Death Eaters though you really never would do them at all. He heard you and did one of them but made it look like it had been you who did it. That's why you got in trouble."

I sighed "It's not really a big deal at all. I've been through much worse then this before. This is nothing compared to the first time I was punished if I remember not to lay on my back though I now remember easier."

"Still maybe you should get you back looked at by Madame Pompfey the school nurse." Aaron suggested.

"I'm fine really." I said irritated. "My back will heal just fine on it's own."

"Aida we just are trying to help you so we don't lose you. We are worried about you now that we have you back." Elonda said quietly. "We don't want to lose you to some kind of infection if you ignore your wounds."

I sighed my back was fine I thought but they didn't agree with me.

"Aida your bleeding and that is not good." Elonda grabbed my arm. "Come on and don't you dare complain because we aren't going to change our minds about taking you to the Hospital Wing!"

"Look I've handled a lot worse then this before ." I said as she started to pull me up the stairs. "Not once have I ever had any infections and my injures have healed just fine without medicine except for what little we had. Some of us started to sneak out occasionally to gather herbs if the injures were very severe. This is nothing compared to some we've had." I didn't bother to tell them most of the wounds had been mine from punishments.

"There is a first for everything Aida." Aaron pointed out. "And you need to get your back healed quicker then it will on it's own."

They took be under protest up to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfory was actually all ready informed we had come and was waiting for one of us to come see her. She wasn't surprised at my attitude and how I was protesting.

She looked at the whip lashes on my back and rubbed some ointment on them. She wasn't good with Elven anatomy but was good enough to know that some medicines where poisonous to us. She checked many with Elonda and Aaron before she used them on any elf and if there was any question she wouldn't use them just to be safe. She rubbed some ointment on my back and told me to lay there until it dried. I had no indention or rolling over anytime soon. I had gotten used to sleeping on my stomach after being wiped so many time for nothing. All of us did. We now didn't have any problems with it. Most people can't sleep on there stomachs but we learned too.

"You'll be better in no time Aida." Elonda said.

"I know I will. Even if you didn't make me come here." I said groaning.

"Don't complain we are going to take care of you. Physical scars we can see but emotionally you are dieing still. We will help you heal but you have to let us in." Elonda patted my arm and sat next to me determined not to leave my side.

This was only one scar that had to heal and they knew it as well as I did. The others were invisible but they were also deeper as the riped into my soul.


	16. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
